This invention relates to a cable duct for guiding cables, conductors and the like through walls, panels or decks. The duct through which the cables pass and which is supported in a wall aperture comprises a hollow body which generally has a finite length, a rectangular cross section and is usually filled with a flowable embedding mass after all the cables have been positioned therein and the duct openings at opposite ends of the duct have been closed.
German Pat. No. 958,671 discloses a fire resistant as well as a watertight and gastight cable duct which comprises a frame designed for receiving bundles of individual cables or conductors. The bundles are positioned in the frame in layers and are placed under pressure by tightening a pressure bolt of a pressing plate which acts on the cable layers with the intermediary of a closure seal.
Further, German Utility Model (Gebrauchsmuster) No. 1,816,359 discloses an arrangement for supporting cables that pass through partitions. The arrangement includes a box which is welded to the partitions and which has at its ends openings that are closed off by rubber or plastic plates provided with bore holes for receiving the conductors or cables. The box-like duct is, after all cables and conductors have been appropriately positioned therein, filled with a flowable embedding mass.